This invention relates to fastening assemblies for mounting protective modules containing inflatable restraint bags in passenger vehicles, and more particularly relates to rapid, push-in securement system for the module which permits mounting without need for handling of separate fasteners and tools.
Preassembled, inflatable, "air bag" modules are typically delivered to vehicle manufacturers and then mounted as a unit to a vehicle component such as a steering wheel, dashboard or side door, along the vehicle assembly line. U.S. Pat. No. 5,005,860 describes an air bag mounting arrangement using spring claws to stabilize positioning of the air bag housing prior to bolting the housing onto the steering wheel hub. In the effort to eliminate conventional fastening tools and fasteners for mounting the air bag module, U.S. Pat. No. 5,333,897 describes use of spring-loaded, push-on couplers which have complex fabrication and construction. Improved simplicity in both manufacturing and assembly are achieved by the module fastening system of the present invention, or will become apparent from the following discussion taken in conjunction with the drawings. More specifically, one problem encountered with the prior art systems is the inability to cope with tolerance build up, wherein the various components to be inter-engaged do not align properly. When this occurs, any time that may have been saved using the snap-fit type assembly may be lost in reworking components to attain proper alignment. Another disadvantage with this prior art design is the relative complex nature of the system components and the need for time-consuming and expensive fabrication thereof.